Benutzer:Fazzelo
Ich bin Fazzelo, ich bin 18, ich komm aus Kiel, ich guck gern One Piece, Bleach, Death Note und Samurai Champloo, und ich hatte einfach mal Lust dieser Wiki etwas zu helfen ;) Was mir in diesem Wiki noch fehlt Ich finde es fehlt noch: *ein Logo für dieses Wiki (eventuell könnte man sich hier ja am OPWiki orientieren, ich hab aber keine Ahnung wie das geht^^) *Die "Schon gewusst?"-Box auf der Startseite könnte meiner Meinunng nach noch ein paar Fakten mehr vertragen, die sich dann auch immer abwechseln können *eine einheitliche Lösung für die Schreibweise der Namen (Japanisch oder europäisch? Ich wär ja für europäisch und Verlinkungen für die japanischen Namensvarianten) *dass es einge sehr wichtige Charaktere gibt, bei denen nur eine Infobox steht *grr* (aber da bin ich grad dabei, das zu ändern ;P) *Mehr aktive, produktive Member und mehr gut und detailreich geschriebene Artikel wie diesen hier. Obwohl es selbst da noch einige Flüchtigkeitsfehler gibt. Ich weiß, nobody's perfect, und grade deshalb finde ich es schade, dass es bei einem Wiki über einen so beliebten Anime/Manga, wo doch eigentlich viele Leute reingucken, keinem auffällt bzw. keinen stört. Denn eigentlich ist eine Wiki doch dazu da, dass jeder das dazu beiträgt, was er kann... *Außerdem könnte man sich ja auch um einen Artikel des Monats kümmern, denn es lässt das Wiki koordinierter und organisierter aussehen. Zudem gibt es einen Ansporn, Artikel besonders gut und detailreich zu gestalten. *Eine größere Fanbase würde auch dadurch geschaffen werden, dass man dieses Wiki zu Informationsquelle für neue Kapitel, aus dem Shonen Jump, macht. Also Aktuelle Spoiler einfügt, wie es im OPWiki bereits erfolgreich dürchgeführt wird. *Was mir noch augefallen ist, sind die Differenzen zwischen den Schreibeweisen des ou(ō) und des uu(ū), man sollte sich auf die japanische Transkription enigen, denn diese geben den laut genauer wieder und sind auch im Original vorhanden. Aber ansonsten finde ich, dass dieses Wiki eine sehr gute Idee ist, die aber noch weiter ausgearbeitet werden muss... P.S.: Ihr könnt mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite gerne mitteilen wie euch meine Arbeit gefällt und was ich noch tun kann Already Done (chronologisch) Für mein Ego :-P *Shikai *Tousen Kaname *Suzumushi *Grand Fisher *Ikkaku Madarame *Hozukimaru *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Fuji Kujaku *Kidō *Benihime mitgearbeitet *Hyourinmaru mitgearbeitet *Uryuu Ishida mitgearbeitet *Ulquiorra Schiffer *Arten des Shinigami-Kampfes *Hohō *Hakuda *Zanjutsu *Grimmjow Jeagerjaques *Kisuke Urahara mitgearbeitet *Sode no Shirayuki mitgearbeitet *Shinsou mitgearbeitet *Hisana Kuchiki *Rukia Kuchiki verbessert *Sousuke Aizen mitgearbeitet *Kyoga Suigetsu *Gin Ichimaru verbessert *Tobiume verbessert *Ryujin Jakka *Genryuusai Yamamoto *Tessai Tsukabishi *Ururu Tsumugiya *Hougyoku *Ganju Shiba *Kūkaku Shiba *Jinta Hanakari *Shawlong Kufang *Episode 001 *Arrancar verbessert *Vizard *1. Division *Gikongan *Tenshintai *Gigai *Shinji Hirako *Szayel Aporro Granz *Renji Abarai verbessert *Zanpakuto *Resurrección *2. Division *5. Division *7. Division *Jūshirō Ukitake *Sougyou no Kotowari Still to do (unordentlich^^) Für mein Gedächtnis :P *Byakuya Kuchiki verbessern *Neliel Tu Oderschvank *Yasutora Sado verbessern *Ichigo Kurosaki verbessern *Nnoitra Juriga *Yammy *Aaroniero Arruruerie *Hollow verbessern *Episoden *Fracción *Hiyori Sarugaki *Lisa Yadomaru *Hachigen Ushouda *Roujuurou Otoribashi *Kensei Muguruma *Mashiro Kuna *Love Aikawa *Karakura Town *Reiatsu *Soukyouku *4.Division *6.Division *7.Division *8.Division *9.Division *10.Division *11.Division *12.Division *13.Division *Shinigami verbessern